Minimage Curse
by meefgal
Summary: Yuuri was having a normal day, until that girl showed up. Now, weird things are happening to Wolfram! How far does Yuuri have to go to get his fiancé back to normal? -DISCONTINUED-


Yuuri's POV

If there's anything more boring than paperwork, let me know so I can go do it and make paperwork feel like a fun thing. I beg of you!

"Yuuri…" I heard a small voice, and looked up at my door to see Greta standing in the doorway, looking at me and smiling.

"Hi, Greta," I smiled back at her. "Is there something you want? I'm almost done my paperwork so I'll be with you in a sec, okay?"

"Alright~ can I stay here until you finish?" she asked. I nodded, and she skipped into the room and sat down in the chair next to my desk. Now at least I had something to look forward to after my work.

OoOoO

"Yuuri!" I sighed and turned around after throwing the ball back to Greta. I saw Wolfram looking at me from across the field before he began running towards me. I blinked. I knew he was usually urgent to see what I was up to, but he seemed more urgent than he usually was.

"Yuuri, h-help!" he breathed out as he put his hands on his knees to support himself as he caught his breath.

"Help? With what?" I asked. Greta walked over to us both and put a hand over his and looked up at him with concern when he stood back up.

"T-there's a weird girl near the castle!" he sounded panicked. How out-of-character for him…

"So? She might be friendly. Did she look suspicious at all?" I tilted my head to look around Wolfram, but no one was there. I guessed the girl was still at the front of the castle.

"S-she was glaring at me…" he gasped out. Greta fully took his hand in hers.

"Wolfram, can you show her to me?" she asked, pouting. Wolfram looked at her, worried, before nodding and began to walk away from me with Greta towards the front gates of the castle.

"H-hey, don't leave me behind!" I scrambled after them and froze when I got a look at the girl in the front gates.

She was wearing a white robe with a hood, so I didn't see her face well, but her eyes seemed to glow through the darkness at me. She looked to be around Greta's age, judging by her size, and I smiled, waving to her.

"Hi there!" I greeted. "Is there a reason you're visiting here? Do you need help?"

"Yuuri!" Wolfram scolded. "Don't call her, she-" he cut himself off and I looked at him to see if anything was wrong, and noticed that his eyes had begun glowing a new color of bright red. Greta hadn't noticed yet, and I looked back down at the girl in front of the gates and realized that she had the same piercing eyes that Wolfram had gained. I looked at her with a new expression of horror. Was she the one doing this?

"Now, you wouldn't want to tell him that much about me, would you, Wolfie?" she giggled, and I felt a shiver run up my spine.

"No." Wolfram said emotionlessly, and I looked from him to the girl.

"'Wolfie'?" Greta asked. "Do you know Wolfram?" Wolfram suddenly pulled away from Greta's hand in which he'd still been holding and looked at it with terror evident in his eyes, which had returned to their natural emerald green. Greta looked up at Wolfram with large, confused eyes. "Wolfram…?"

"W-what do you want with me!" Wolfram demanded an answer from the little girl, and she merely laughed again, disappearing from sight. I gasped and looked around for her, then finally spotted her at the entrance of the castle behind us.

"Come here!" she ordered us. "Let's go inside where it isn't so exposed to all this outside!" she beckoned. Wolfram's eyes returned to their red color and he walked towards the girl. Greta still didn't notice the eyes, but worry was clearly displayed on her face. She was probably concerned in why Wolfram had suddenly broke away from her.

OoOoO

"So, this is your home?" the girl grinned. She'd removed her hood upon entering the castle, and to tell the truth, she looked very pretty. Her hair was tied in a long braided ponytail that reached at least down to her knees, and I soon discovered that every item of clothing she wore was white, except for a stone on her necklace, which was a pure ruby red color. I wondered if I was only seeing things when I looked at Wolfram's red eyes earlier and that the light reflecting off the stone was displayed over his eyes, making them appear red. My attention was drawn to her curiosity to Wolfram. She completely ignored me and Greta, who shared confused and worried expressions as Wolfram talked with her as if they'd known each other for the longest time. Maybe she was an old friend of his…

"Um, excuse me…" I asked the girl. She turned to look at me, her eyes wide with curiosity still wearing off from her observations of the castle. "Do you know Wolfram?" She laughed again.

"Of course I do!" she sang. "He was my bestest friend when we were little! Right, Wolfie?" there was that nickname again. It made me wonder just how long they'd known each other.

"Yeah… that's right…" Wolfram's voice was quiet, and sometimes it sounded a bit lost or confused, but he overall seemed nervous to be around the girl.

"Yay!" she cheered and dragged Wolfram by his hand to a series of pictures that decorated the walls of the room we'd entered. She seemed to have started singing while she was looking at all the pictures. It was a familiar tune, but I couldn't tell where it was from.

"Itsudemo AIRAVYUU kimi no TEKKUKISSUMI wasurerarenai kara boku no daiji na memorii~" she sang out, and Wolfram seemed to smile at the song. I began my search to find where that song had come from, but I still couldn't remember as the girl hopped up to me and started laughing.

"This is fun!" she grinned up at me, then grabbed my hand and walked over to Wolfram. She then grabbed his hand and intertwined out fingers. Wolfram blushed and looked at her, an angry expression on his face.

"What are you doing!" he demanded another answer from the girl. She smirked.

"Oh, nothing~" she replied as her hands closed around ours, although they only covered about half of our hands because her hands were so tiny. I smiled at her cute attitude, but my eyes widened and shock spread onto my face as a surge of magic split through my body. I looked at her hands over mine and Wolfram's, and saw that her hands had begun to glow a soft shade of blue.

"Don't you dare…!" Wolfram tried to pull his hand away from mine and hers, but she only smiled and made sure his hand didn't escape as I felt another surge of magic, only this one felt like it removed some magic from me. I gasped as another one hit, stealing more energy from me. Wolfram seemed to have begun to shiver, but I could tell by looking at him that it wasn't because he was cold. Something was happening. I couldn't figure out what it was that was going on before I lost consciousness.

OoOoO

I woke up feeling very energy-drained to find that I'd been taken to my room and that everyone was beside the bed, waiting for me to wake up. There was Gunter, Cheri, Conrad, Greta, Wolfram, who looked a little different, and Greta. This happens so often that I barely get a déja-vu feeling anymore, it feels like part of my schedule.

"Yuuri!" Greta exclaimed happily, noticing I'd woken up, and launched herself at me for a hug. I wrapped my arms around her and looked over her head at everyone else in the room. Wolfram looked at me, or rather glared.

"HOW COULD YOU ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN!" he screamed at me. "WHO KNOWS WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO ME NOW!"

"Wolfram, calm down!" I tried, but I knew it was useless once he got mad at me. "How could I let what happen?"

"That girl just…!" he stopped himself and his eyes glowed red like before. I blinked. This obviously wasn't the cause of that girl's red eyes' reflection.

"Wolfie!" a whiney voice squeaked, and I looked around for where it'd come from until I spotted the girl from before standing casually next to Conrad, who didn't notice her it seemed, only she had her hood back over her head. "Don't tell him that, who knows what he'll think of you after you do!" Wolfram nodded. I blinked again. I think Wolfram was under mind control. I decided to ask the question I'd wanted to ask for a while.

"What did you do to Wolfram?" I directed the question to the girl, and Gunter tilted his head in confusion.

"I did nothing to Wolfram, Heika." Gunter replied. The girl giggled. It was my turn to tilt my head in confusion. Gunter had been standing behind the girl, maybe he thought I was talking to him.

"I wasn't directing the question to you, Gunter," I told him, which caused him to blush at his misunderstanding. "I was asking that girl in front of you." Greta had crawled off of me and was now standing beside Wolfram again, holding his hand, looking back at that girl.

"Girl in front of me…?" Gunter looked in front of himself directly at the girl, but shrugged and looked back at me with worried eyes. "You must be hallucinating, Heika! We need to bring Gisela here! GISELAAA!" he ran out of the room and down the halls of the castle, screaming out his daughter's name. I sighed. I didn't mind if Gisela came in, but one thing's for sure; I wasn't hallucinating that girl up! She was there, I can see her clearly! I can't see through her at all either, so it isn't a ghost.

"Yuuri," Wolfram started, and I looked at him, immediately noticing his eyes were emerald green again. "they won't be able to see her…" he explained. I blinked.

"What? But, she's right there!" I was getting more and more confused.

"No I'm not!" the girl laughed and her body glowed an eerie teal color before it faded. "Now I am!" Cheri, Greta and Conrad all jumped in surprise at the same time, and looked down at the girl.

"Oh, my!" Cheri exclaimed. "Where'd you come from, little girl?" she grinned at the girl, obviously happy that someone so cute was inside the castle.

"She's not normal, mother," Conrad warned her. "She's radiating a lot of magic." Cheri was about to hug the girl, but stopped and took a step back after Conrad had said that about the girl.

"Now that you mention it, she does…" Cheri focused on her for a few more silent seconds until the silence was ripped apart by the girl's laugh.

"You guys are funny!" she said in between giggles, as she removed her hood. "It's just me!" she allowed her long braid to hang over her shoulder, showing off how long it was. Conrad and Cheri sighed, then smiled in unison.

"Oh, I see~" Cheri said happily. "Welcome back then~" she proceeded to give the girl the hug she'd wanted to before. I couldn't hold in my curiosity anymore.

"Alright, what's up here?" I almost had to shout over the laughing and chatter between Cheri and the girl. "Who's this girl and how come every body but me knows who she is?" this only made the girl laugh harder, and I felt irritation bubble within me.

"Silly you!" she pointed at me. "You don't know me because you came from earth!" she said, still giggling a bit. Greta looked from me to the girl to Wolfram, who looked like he was trembling.

"Eh?" Greta tilted her head. "Wolfram, what's wrong?" Greta noticed Wolfram's trembling, and squeezed his hand to make sure he noticed her. Wolfram looked down at her with scared eyes before it wore off and he comforted her worries.

"N-nothing's wrong, Greta," he answered, the fact that his voice was stuttering didn't reassure the point he was trying to get across to her. "Nothing at all…"

"Are you sure?" Greta tried again. "Your skin looks uncomfortable." She reached up and brushed her hand on Wolfram's cheek. She was right, Wolfram's skin looked not as smooth as it had any other time. It looked almost bumpy, but I couldn't tell from where I was seated in the bed.

"Nothing's wrong, Greta!" he growled at her, and her eyes widened in surprise as she let go of his hand and hid behind Conrad. Wolfram looked angry with her for a moment before his eyes widened in horror and he looked at me with worry clearly shown through his eyes.

"Help me…" he whispered towards me, and I barely caught what he said because it was so quiet. I reflected the same worry back at him. What did he need help with? Did he have some kind of demon disease? What was happening?

"Help me…!" his voice got louder, and Conrad looked up from calming Greta down of her fear of Wolfram's outburst, seeming concerned with Wolfram. I was too focused on looking at how comfortable to girl was with Cheri that it caught me by surprise when Wolfram jumped at me and trapped me in a hug. His cheek was pressed gently against my neck, and it felt unnatural, almost as if scales were going to grow on it.

"Aww~" the girl pouted. "Wolfie doesn't like the present I gave him?" she huffed. "I tried my best, Wolfie! How could you not like it!" she burst into tears which I suspected were fake as she ran out of the room, Cheri chasing her, in an effort to catch her and comfort her into calming down. Conrad and Greta looked after them, until Conrad looked back at me and Wolfram first.

"Yuuri," he started. "Take care of Wolfram. We don't know what kind of crazy spell that girl has cast on him." He informed me that Wolfram had, as I suspected, been cursed by a spell of some kind. What did it have to do with me though?

"H-help…" Wolfram pleaded to me, still trapping me in the hug. I felt a twinge of sympathy for him. He sounded scared of something… I wonder what kind of spell it was?

OoOoO

That's chapter 1! This is my first Kyou Kara Maou fic, so go easy on me with the reviews! I'm already typing the next chapter, so be ready for it when it comes out!

I'll be doing this thing at the end of chapters where I have a question or challenge for you to answer through a review, and if you get it right or it's the most accurate by the time I upload the next chapter, you get to determine something in the story! (ex. The name of someone, a character to come into the plot, a pairing to appear, etc.) so, here is the first one!

REVIEW CHALLENGE: Try to guess what spell was cast on Wolfram and you can choose what the mage girl's name will be! (make it appropriate, nonetheless)

~Meef


End file.
